


When I Think About You(I Touch Myself)

by MerelyJamieMerelyWriting



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drunkenness, First Kiss, Halloween, M/M, Resolved UST
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 01:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12545512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting/pseuds/MerelyJamieMerelyWriting
Summary: It's Halloween and Clay and Tony would rather hang out together than in the throngs of other teenagers in their town, as per the usual. They settle down to watch Rocky Horror Picture Show, which Tony is horrified to discover Clay has never seen, and Tony finds himself in a sudden game of twenty questions that's quickly taking a turn into the red light district.What's Clay's endgame? Completely ambushed out of left field, Tony has to decide if honesty is worth the risk.





	When I Think About You(I Touch Myself)

          Tony almost never even noticed that Clay was hot anymore, that's how good he'd become at sublimating the attraction every time it ifluttered at the edges of his attenton. He was okay with whatever Clay was comfortable offering him and, as a straight guy, friendship was the top tier. If he spent the hours they were together indulging his fantasies he could only slip up.

          The thoughts would only creep up in the slow moments, during his morning showers and on his drives to school. When he sang along to the radio and lost track of what he was thinking about, he always seemed to find himself needing to adjust the fit of his jeans as the image of Clay's fingers fiddling with a bike lock skidded back off into his subconcious.

          Okay, so he still noticed all the time but he almost never let himself acknowlege it so he was calling it a win.

          Tony had gone with Clay to a Halloween party earlier in the night, Clay had dressed as the classic sheet with eyeholes and Tony had also gone low maintainence in his coveralls with grease smudged carefully on his face.

          Things had been going fairly well until a freshman girl had shown up in a zombie costume with her wrists slit. Tony knew there was no way she could have known but he could have killed her anyways.

          Tony had tried to guide Clay out before he could see the costume but he watched his eyes go panicky as he gazed across the room.

          "Hey," Tony had murmured in a low soothing tone. "Let's get outta here."

          They'd snagged a bottle of Crown Royal from the kitchen of the host and snuck out the side door, hopping into Tony's car and taking off.

          They had ended up in Tony's basement bedroom, he'd gotten sick of sharing with his older brother a few months ago and told his mother that he'd take over laundry duties if he could have the basement. She'd agreed ethusiastically and now he had a couch and a TV and everything an eighteen year old boy could want as well as privacy for once in his life.

          Clay's sheet was draped over the back of the couch and they were sitting at opposite ends, chips and candy on the couch between them and a bong on the ground next to the bottle of stolen whisky.

          "I still can't believe you'd never seen Rocky Horror Picture Show," Tony said, taking a quick swig of Crown Royal as the Time Warp started up on the screen in front of them. He passed the bottle over to Clay, reaching down for the bong automatically.

          "This movie is insane," Clay said, laughing as he accepted the alcohol and making a face at the taste as he choked it down.

          Tony froze, smoke in his lungs and eyes focusing in on the movement of Clay's throat as he swallowed. The world seemed like someone had turned the contrast up and blurred everything at the edges and the lines between subconcious and conscious were disintagrating the way they did when you were drunk and stoned.

          Tony looked down, forcing his eyes away from the line of Clay's throat and landing on the bright white of his tank top. He could see the outline of Clay's nipples through his shirt and it wasn't helping whatsoever. He looked to the TV desperately only to see the thrusting gyrating mess of people.

          Clay loudly opened a cherry ring pop and Tony stared resolutely at the screen.

          "Hey," Clay said around the sucker in his mouth, voice slightly muffled by the bulk of it. "Why are they just letting them take all their clothes?"

          Tony felt arousal shoot down his spine at what Clay sounded like with his mouth full and he bit his lip, trying to focus on what Clay had asked. "Well, what would you do if you were Brad and Janet?"

          Clay hummed thoughtfully and Tony glanced over before he remembered he wasn't looking. Tony felt his eyes widen slightly as he traced the circle Clay's lips made around the sucker with his eyes.

          "I think I'd at least say something," Clay answered, tugging the sucker out of his mouth with an audible pop that shot right to Tony's increasingly unignorable erection. He gave Tony a quizzical look and continued, "Wouldn't you say something if someone just started undressing you?"

          "I-uh," Tony began, clearing his throat and trying to will his arousal away. "I dunno, probably?"

          Clay took another swig from the bottle and set it down, looking across the couch at him skeptically. He shoved the candy and bags of chips off the couch and lurched over into Tony's space drunkenly. The controller fell off the couch and skipped forward a few scenes.

          "Really, you don't know? So if I just-" Clay began, squinting at Tony for a moment and popping the ring pop back in his mouth before he reached out and yanked the shoulders of Tony's coveralls halfway down his arms. "You might not say anything?"

          Tony's breath caught in his throat and his eyes jumped from Clay's face to his hands fisted in his clothes and back again. His mouth opened and shut a few times but nothing made it out. One of Clay's eyebrows jumped up and he tugged again, slightly less roughly this time.

          "Really? Nothing?"

          Clay's voice snapped him out of it and he jumped slightly. He tried to tug his arms out of Clay's grip but they were pinned to his sides by the coveralls. "Shit, Clay, what the-"

          "Wait," Clay interupted him, eyes back on the TV. "They both sleep with Dr. Frankenfurter?"

          Tony glanced up to see Brad and Frankenfurter rolling around in the bed together and laughed, forgetting the position they were in for a second. "Of course."

          Clay's tongue darted out to wet his lips quickly and Tony swallowed hard, standing up and shrugging the coveralls off his arms completely. He stared down at Clay's surprised face as time seemed to slow down, taking in the drunk pink flush in his cheeks and landing on his full bottom lip. He stuffed his hands in the pockets of his coveralls and took a step backwards toward the bathroom door.

          "Didn't you just pee like fifteen minutes ago?" Clay asked, looking from him to the bathroom curiously.

          Tony's face heated up and he scooped the bong off the ground to stall as he searched his mind for an excuse. The smoke curled out of his lungs and he still had nothing. "Look Clay, I'm gonna level with you," he heard himself saying in a passably nonchalant tone. "I'm a little high, a little drunk, and a lot gay right now. So I'm just gonna-"

          Tony trailed off and guestured towards the bathroom with a sheepish grin. Clay's eyes widened and he looked from the bathroom to Tony and back again, face flushing past the booze pink.

          "Jack off?" Clay said incredulously, taking a drink and coughing a little as he repeated. "You're just gonna- what? Go touch yourself?"

          "I-uh-Well, yeah?" Tony replied, holding the bong out to Clay and taking the alcohol back.

          "Seriously?" Clay took a hit and set it down on the floor. "I mean, I guess I've done it before too."

          Tony's mouth fell open slightly as Clay's words seemed to echo in his head.

          "What are you gonna think about?" Clay asked, smirking slightly and reaching out for the bottle of whisky with grabby fingers.

          "What am I gonna-" Tony repeated, shaking his head sharply and narrowing his eyes at Clay. "Did you really just ask me that?"

          Clay paused with the bottle against his lips. "You're okay with telling me that you're gonna be doing it a few yards away from me but not with me knowing what you're doing it to? If I was gonna do it, I'd tell you."

          "Wait, if you were gonna- what?" Tony asked dumbly, he was pretty sure he had passed out on the couch and was dreaming at this point.

          "Maybe I'll do it in here while you do it in there." Clay looked thoughtful as he swallowed another sip of alcohol.

          "How drunk are you?" Tony asked, trying to laugh it off. He wasn't sure what kind of situation this was but he didn't want to damage his friendship with Clay.

          "Fairly, and you?" Clay sounded amused, taking another drink and relaxing back into the couch.

          Tony blinked at Clay as what he'd said before flashed back into his mind. "Wait, did you say you've done it before? Like, here? When?"

          Clay looked up at him, grinning recklessly. "Most recently? Last week I spent the night here and around three in the morning I woke up and you were moaning in your sleep."

          Tony remembered that vividly and his face burned as the memory washed over him. He'd woken up so hard from the dream he'd been having that he'd been grateful when Clay had snuck off to the bathroom. He'd barely gotten three strokes in before he'd been cumming over his fist. "And you-"

          "I couldn't stop wondering what you'd been dreaming about," Clay interrupted him, leaning forward and reaching out to hand the bottle to Tony. Their fingers brushed as Tony took it from him and the contact shot up his arm. "So, what were you thinking about that's got you running to the bathroom right now?"

          "Why do you care so much?" Tony asked, his voice turning a little defensive.

          "Well," Clay drew the syllable out as he jolted to his feet unsteadily and stretched his arms languidly towards the ceiling, back cracking as the hem of his tank top rode up slightly and Tony felt his mouth go dry. He dropped his arms back to his sides and waited until Tony was sipping the alcohol to continue. "I thought you moaned my name a couple times so I couldn't help but wonder."

          Tony choked on the liquid and Clay snickered as it sprayed out across the space between them, soaking into the thin material of Clay's shirt quickly. "I-you- what?!" Tony sputtered, setting the bottle down before he could drop it.

          "What were you dreaming about?" Clay asked insistantly, stripping the wet shirt off and abruptly overbalancing towards Tony. Tony reached out and caught him by the shoulders automatically. When Clay looked up and their eyes met, they froze. Time seemed to slow and Tony shivered slightly as he watched Clay's eyes flick down to his lips briefly before jumping back to his eyes.

          Tony cleared his throat and looked away first, tongue swiping out to wet his lips reflexively. He was so hard he felt like there was no way he could even walk normally at this point.

          "I'm not sure what you want from me here Clay," Tony said, voice rough and low and confused.

          Clay swallowed hard and straightened up with Tony's assistance on his shoulders. "Just tell me the truth Tony."

          "I think you already know the truth," Tony grumbled, pulling his hands away from Clay's warm bare shoulders and reaching for the bong.

          Clay grinned at him as he took a hit, watching the smoke drift off into the room before he spoke. "Wanna hear you say it though."

          Tony shook his head at him, running a hand through his hair nervously. "Since when do you care about what another dude thinks about while he gets busy with himself?"

          "When was the first time you kissed a guy?" Clay responded instead of answering.

          Tony blinked, thrown off by the topic change and thought for a moment before he said slowly, "Ninth grade I think? Why?"

          "When was the first time you almost kissed a guy?" Clay asked, biting his lip and trying to look less eager.

          "S-Seventh grade, in a bathroom before third period," Tony stammered, flushing as the memory rushed back to him.

          He was kneeling on the tiled bathroom floor in a middle school bathroom mopping toilet water out of Clay's eyes. He'd offered to get his brothers involved to stop the bullying and when Clay had looked up at him they'd frozen exactly the same way they'd frozen a moment ago. Clay had hastily put some space between them and Tony had tried to shrug it off but it had skirted around the edges of his dreams for years.

          Clay swayed slightly and gestured at the couch drunkenly. "Can we sit back down now? The room is moving way too much for us to be standing."

          Tony looked from the couch to the bathroom door and shoved a hand down his coveralls to adjust himself to a more comfortable position with a small frown. His balls tightened reflexively as the head of his cock dragged against his boxers and he grunted softly to cover the noise that almost slipped out.

          "If you need to touch yourself that badly then just do it on the couch, c'mon," Clay quipped, flopping back onto the couch and popping the button on his jeans nonchalantly. "How did you and Ryan even happen?"

          Tony rolled his eyes and took a deep breath, joining Clay on the couch after a frantic moment where he considered running into the bathroom and locking the door. "He cornered me in the stairwell, told me there was no way the guy I was interested in would ever swing our way and offered me a blow job on the spot. Not my proudest moment but very fun nevertheless."

          "What was it like?" Clay asked, taking a hit and pressing his palm against his cock for a long enough second that Tony saw just how hard he was through his jeans.

          "Have you ever gotten one?" Tony asked, staring at Clay's hand where it was resting over his dick. His mouth tingled slightly as he let himself think about what it would be like to blow Clay on this couch.

          "No," Clay groaned, "Tell me what you're thinking about."

          "Well now I'm thinking about what it would be like to suck you off," Tony said dryly, slipping a hand into his coveralls and wrapping his fingers around his throbbing cock. He tried not to move his hand but he wasn't sure he'd ever been so hard in his life and it was doing something dangerous to his impulse control.

          "Do you like sucking dick?" Clay asked, eyes locked on Tony's lips.

          Tony ran his tongue along his bottom lip slowly and watched Clay swallow as he tracked the movement.

          "Clay-"

          "Do you?" Clay asked again in a stubborn voice.

          "Yes," Tony breathed out, cheeks burning in the light from the TV as he shifted his hand up a little under the bulk of his coveralls.

          "Do you," Clay paused for a moment to shift his jeans down his hips so he could get his hand in his boxers. "Who do you think about when you jack off?"

          Tony stared as the outline of Clay's knuckles moved under the thin fabric of his boxers and wondered again if he'd somehow passed out.

          "Clay, what are we-what is this?" Tony asked, trying to regain control of the situation or at least figure out what the rules were.

          Clay bit his lip and stared down at Tony's wrist where it disappeared into his coveralls. "Do you think about me?"

          Tony stopped breathing and just gaped at Clay across the couch. "What makes you think you can just-"

          "How often?" Clay interupted, leaning towards Tony a little and quirking an eyebrow at him.

          "What?" Tony managed to get out as Clay's hand started moving more regularly.

          "How often do you get off thinking about me?" Clay leaned back again, flashing a grin across at Tony and snagging the bottle with his free hand.

          Tony found himself grinning back easily and shook his head, rubbing at the bridge of his nose in an effort to shake off the nervous response his body seemed to be having to the situation. "Too often," he replied, forcing his usual calm confidence back into his tone. "Is that what you wanna hear?"

          Clay reached out to pass the bottle to Tony and shrugged a shoulder. "Is it true?"

          "Do you want it to be?" Tony laughed softly, taking the bottle from him and taking a long drink. He figured he should stay drunk or get drunker if the night was going to take a turn like this otherwise he was going to panic.

          "How often is too often?" Clay countered quickly.

          "At all Clay, I don't make a habit of pining after straight boys," Tony said jokingly, eyeing Clay up and down critically. "Though it maybe wouldn't have been quite as futile as I thought."

          Clay reached over and took the bottle out of Tony's hand, setting it on the floor without breaking eye contact. Tony shivered slightly with the heaviness of Clay's attention.

          "A habit is something you do repeatedly," Clay murmured as he scooted into the shrinking space between them. "It doesn't have to be habit to happen once or twice."

          "You're gonna want to be cautious with how far you push me Clay, I wouldn't want you to cross any lines you can't uncross," Tony began roughly, forcing the words through a clenched jaw as the cushion dipped under him and he had to adjust his weight to avoid falling into Clay. "What are you-"

          "Do you ever have to stop yourself from kissing me? Do you ever think about it?" Clay was still inching forward into Tony's space as he questioned him gently.

          "Clay." Tony's voice was raw, tight with restrained energy. He leaned back away from Clay slightly and tightened his grip at the base of his cock, trying to hold on to his self control.

          "Are you stopping yourself right now?" Clay whispered, tilting his head to the side and quirking his eyebrow as he dropped his gaze to Tony's mouth.

          Tony watched Clay's tongue poke out and swipe across his bottom lip deliberately before he groaned and broke. He leaned forward carefully the last few inches, hesitating when he was close enough to feel Clay's breath on his lips. "Not anymore I'm not."

          He reached up with the hand not in his pants and slid his thumb across Clay's lips reverently. A moan slipped out of Clay's mouth at the soft touch and Tony felt like he'd been zapped with electricity. His hands flew to Clay's chest and he shoved hard, pushing Clay onto his back as he crashed their lips together.

          Clay made a desperate noise as he shoved frantically at Tony's coveralls where they were bunched at his hips and Tony kicked them off quickly, moving to straddle Clay once he was in his boxers and thermal and refusing to break the kiss.

          "Fuck Tony," Clay gasped against him, rutting up against him and shimmying his jeans off as well.

          "So word around town is that you've never had a blow job before, is that right Clay?" Tony's voice was hot and dangerous and Clay bucked up against him.

          "It would seem to be accurate, yeah." Clay's voice was rough and his face was flushed.

          "Not for long," Tony mumbled against Clay's throat, running his hands down Clay's arms teasingly. "But if you're not quiet, we're fucked. There's a laundry chute to the second floor and I know my mother listens sometimes."

          Clay's eyes squeezed shut and he slapped a hand over his mouth to muffle the sound of his moans as Tony swooped down in one smooth movement to breathe hotly over the head of Clay's cock. Tony took a moment to revel at the fact that this was actually about to happen in real life and not his head before he poked his tongue out to run it delicately along the ridges of Clay's perfect dick.

          "Tony, oh God that's-" Clay breathed out in a rush through his fingers. Tony grinned against the underside of Clay's cock and sucked the head into his mouth quickly, causing Clay to choke off his sentence as the air whooshed out of his lungs. He reached down to palm his own leaking cock as Clay's reaction shot through him.

          He groaned at the weight of Clay on his tongue, pressing against the roof of his mouth as the head nudged against the back of his throat. Tony dragged his fingers up his shaft and whimpered around Clay, he was already overly sensitive from being painfully aroused for the last half an hour already and the fact that he had the subject of almost five years worth of fantasies in his mouth was not helping his stamina at all.

          Tony sucked roughly as Clay's fingers wove into his hair tightly, tugging him gently back and forth in rhythm with his pace. Tony carefully relaxed his throat and ducked down until his nose was almost pressed against Clay's stomach. His scalp tingled as Clay's grip on his hair tightened when he swallowed around the hard cock in his mouth.

          "Tony wait, I'm already really close." Clay's voice was strained and Tony could feel his thighs flexing as he tried to relax.

          Tony curled his tongue around the shaft as he pulled almost all the way off Clay's cock, dragging his teeth carefully against the sensitive skin. "Quería sentirte eyacular en mi boca por tanto tiempo-" Tony breathed out in a rush against the head of his cock, breaking off to suck it back into his mouth enthusiastically.

          "Fuck, it's so hot when you speak Spanish," Clay groaned, tossing his head back and trying to think of anything that might help him hold on a little longer. He knew if he kept watching his dick disappear down Tony's throat, he'd have no hope of lasting more than another minute. "What's it- fuck Tony, what's it mean?"

          Tony grinned up at him wildly, the hand he had on his own cock jerking back and forth with abandon. "In essence? Get the fuck on with it, I want to feel you-"

          Tony's voice cut off when Clay yanked him back onto his dick by his hair and Tony gagged around him as he lost his balance, tipping forward. The combination of the pressure on his scalp and the cock in his mouth was too much and Tony moaned wetly as his orgasm rushed through him, spurting over his fist almost violently as his body spasmed in pleasure.

          Clay gasped out Tony's name one last time and came hard, shooting hotly into Tony's mouth. Tony swallowed quickly, sucking hard until there was nothing left and Clay was tugging him up to kiss him sloppily.

          "S'weird," Clay murmured against Tony's swollen lips, shoving his tongue back into his mouth and running his hands down Tony's sides. "I can totally taste-"

          "If you finish that sentance, I'm going to make you cum at least four more times tonight," Tony announced conversationally into their kiss.

          Clay froze, pulling away an inch and looking Tony in the eye seriously. "Is that a promise?"

          "Promise, confession, observational aside- whatever you want to call it, it's the truth." Tony quirked an eyebrow at him and felt laughter bubbling up in his chest.

          "Well in that case," Clay replied, eyes lighting up with amusement and something a little darker. "I can totally taste myself in your mouth, it's weird but also weirdly hot and I-"

          Tony never found out the rest of that sentence, he crushed their lips together and got to work making good on his promise.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone :D I got distracted by the Boy Meets World fandom [Cory and Shawn forever] but I can't stay away from our boys for long. I love these two. I wanted to go for something about a year in the future when things had calmed down. Brad and Tony broke up in this timeline around Christmas so Tony has been single an appropriate amount of time for Brad to not be mentioned.
> 
> Comments and Kudos, as always, fuel my writer's spirit. Please, let me know what you think!


End file.
